Mission:Time travel
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossoverThe spirit detective have a new mission and its to go to Feudal Japan and defeat an evil force they will meet up with Inuyasha crew and Sesshomaru small group.KB 1st fanfic
1. The mission

**Mission:Time travel**

Yusuke walking to Genkai's temple,Botan said it was about another mission.

_'What kind of mission is it if Botan's calling everybody to see her in Genkai's temple'_Yusuke thought.  
It seem kind of odd to him.Yusuke slid inside of Genkai's temple and saw everybody.

Botan look at him after he enter"It's about time you showed up."She was upset that he showed up late.

Yusuke looked at her"You are the one that called me at the wrong time."He was upset that Koenma has another mission for him, he wanted a break from his mission.

Kurama was looking at the two and tried to calm them down"Yusuke we should wait for Botan to tell us why we are here."

Yusuke look at him and murmur an 'all right' and sat down.

Kuwabara look at Botan and said "yeah,why did you called us to meet in Genkai's temple?"

Botan looked at all three of them,Hiei wasn't with them,he had went back to Makai to take care of some business.

"All right the reason I called you here is because Koenma has a mission for you."

"We already Know its a mission."Yusuke interupted.

Botan was losing her temper with Yusuke"I'm getting there now be patient."

Yusuke murmur something under his breath,but Botan ignore him and continue"Koenma notice an evil energy near a shrine we did some research and there's a well near the shrine."

Kurama ask"So what do we to do?"

Botan looked at Kurama"That well can go back to Feudal Japan where the evil aura is coming from"

Kuwabara was in shock"WHAT!THERE'S IS A WELL WE CAN TIME TRAVEL IN?"Kuwabara shouted which made everyone cover their ears.

Yusuke took his hands off his ears"Did you had to be so loud?"he look at Kuwabara.

Botan tried to calm them down"Now settle down boys we got work to do."

Kurama looked at them voice out"agree you can fight with each other after the mission."

Botan looked at Kurama and whisper a 'thank you',both Kurama and Botan have feelings for each other but will never say it tothe other.

Yusuke ask"How long is this trip going to take?"

Botan looked at him and said"I don't know until we find this evil force and deal with it."

"WHAT!"Yusuke shouted.He couldn't believe it,they may stay there for months."What am I going to say to Keiko and my mom?"

Kurama said"agree what will I say to my mother?"

Kuwabara also had the same problem"What will I say to my sis?"

Genkai heard the situation though the Shoji(I Think thats what it call) and slide the Shoji open and said"I'll take care of it."

All three of them were relief that Genkai was going to cover for them.

Yusuke was overjoy"Thanks a lot grandma."

"That's that now lets go."Botan said and they all agree with her.

* * *

**Few hours later at the well**

Yusuke and the others went to the well without anybody spotting them.

Kuwabara looked down at the well and ask"How do we get through time?"

Botan took something out of her pocket.

Yusuke looked at it and ask"What is that thing?"

Botan answer"Its a Shikon Jewel shard also known as the Jewel of four soul."

Kurama looked at it and ask"What does it do?"

"It can help us travel through time from the well but we only have one so we all have to hold hands to get through."Botan answer.

Yusuke looked at her in confusing"how do you know that?"

"I research it."Botan answer."Now that we finish with the question lets go."

They all agree with her and was holding each other hand.When Kurama hold Botan hand she blush and so did Kurama,Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't notice.Than they all jump into the well together and went through the light.

* * *

**Feudal Japan with Inuyasha group**

Inuyasha sniff the air_'something smell odd'_Kagome looked at Inuyasha and ask in a worry tone"whats wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turn his attention to Kagome"Nothing is wrong,lets catch up with the others."

Kagome agree and caught with the others leaving Kaede village,little did they know that something was coming out of the Bone eater well.

* * *

I fix this chapter a little hopefully its a lot better than before.I will try andupdate my latest chapter assoon as possible.Bye. 


	2. Rin meet the spirit detective

**Mission:Time travel**

Yusuke was losing is temper.Its been hours and they were in the middle of the forest not knowing where to go.

"How much longer we been walking for hours."Yusuke ask,he couldn't stand knowing they will have to sleep outside.

Kurama look at him"We will be camping here."He stop as well as everybody else.They all set up camp then split up to get some needed supplies.Botan went to get firewood,Kuwabara and Yusuke went to try and catch fishes.Kurama waited in the camp for the others to come back.

Botan was the first to come back with firewoods.Kurama got up to help her,she look at him and gave him some of her firewood.She then said"thank you"

"No problem"Kurama said while holding some of the firewood.They started a fire,after that they lay down and relax near a tree.

"Isn't it beautiful"Botan said while looking up at the sunset.

Kurama look at her and replied"Indeed it is."Kurama touch Botan's hand and she look at him.Kurama slowly decended to Botan almost about to kiss until Yusuke and Kuwabara got back with some fishes.Kuwabara look at them both blushing,he thought it was weird.

Yusuke notice this too and ask"Did we miss something?"

"No"Kurama and Botan said in union.Yusuke knew something was up but didn't push it.The gang was waited for their fish to be cook by the fire.The moon had already rise.Yusuke notice that Kurama and Botan was giving sideway glances to one another.Kuwabara wasn't paying attention he was to busy eating his cook fish.

After dinner they all settle in their sleeping bag and feel asleep.

* * *

**In the morning**

A 7 year-old girl was playing in the field,she ran up to a toad demon and ask"Master Jaken when will Lord Sesshomaru be back?"

Jaken look at her and replied "Its none of your buisness silly girl"Sesshomaru went out to take care of some errands and always left Jaken babysitting._'I should be with lord Sesshomaru not babysitting a human girl_.'Jaken thought he hated being left behind to watch Rin.

After that Jaken feel asleep.Rin was starting to get hungry so she was about to leave when she heard AhUn Rin look at the two headed dragon and said"Don't worry AhUn I will be back soon you wait here.AhUn replied with a snort and went to sleep.

Rin found food and ate it she was going to go back when she notice that she was lost.Rin heard something and turn around she scream.

* * *

**Yusuke gang**

"What was that?"Botan and the others heard a scream.

"I don't know but its coming from that direction"Yusuke said pointing to the direction of the scream.They all ran to the direction Yusuke was pointing.

* * *

**Back to Rin**

Rin slowly took a step back and the demon was advancing toward her,he raise his claw.Rin was scare she wish that her Lord Sesshomaru was here.The demon was about to strike down until a voice were heard yelling "SPIRIT GUN!"The demon was destroy.Rin look at the direction of the blast and saw strange people running toward her.

"Are you alright?"She look at th blue hair girl and slowly nodded.

"So why were you out her by yourself?"ask the black hair teen.Rin didn't answer.

"Yusuke she's probably is in shock let her get use to us then we can ask where is her parents."Kurama said looking at the small girl. "I agree with Kurama til then she will be traveling with us."Botan said.

Yusuke look at her in shock"hold it you're telling me she's going to be staying with us?"

"Yes we can't just leave her here."Botan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kuwabara agree with Kurama and Botan"They're right we just can't leave her here."

Yusuke was out number so he agree.Botan look at the small girl "don't worry we're here to help you within time you will learn to trust us so we can help you find your family."

Rin look up at her and slowly nodded.After that the gang left the scene with Rin.

* * *

**Back to the sleeping Jaken**

Sesshomaru came back back from his errand but something didn't feel right.He went to where he left Jaken babysittting Rin.Sesshomaru saw Jaken and AhUn but notice Rin wasn't there.He slowly walk to the still sleeping Jaken and kicked him Jaken quickly got up and saw Sesshomaru"Milord you're back"

Sesshomaru ignore him and said"Were is Rin?"Jaken look ariund and notice Rin wasn't there.Jaken panick and said"please forgive me milord."

Sesshomaru still had his emotionless face and left in search of Rin.Jaken slowly follow and AhUn got up and follow.

* * *

Did you like Thanks for the review and please keep on reviewing. 


	3. Rin trust

**Mission:Time travel**

It took a while for Yusuke to get use to the girl.She's already been with them for a day.

Botan notice Yusuke irrtation with the girl"Yusuke stop it all ready."

"What did I do?"Yusuke ask.

"You Is thinking of the girl as a burden,just give her time."Botan said trying to hide her anger at Yusuke for thinking that the little girl was a problem.

Rin look at the two it reminded her of Kagome and Inuyasha when they argue,she dosn't see them often since Lord Sesshomaru dosen't like to be around his brother Inuyasha.

They all heard giggling they turn around and saw the girl giggling.Rin stop giggling and looked at them with a smile and said"You two are funny."

They were shock that she spoke.Kuwabara looked at her and said"you can speak?"

Yusuke looked at him"what did you think,that she can't speak?"

"Well yeah."Kuwabara said in a honest tone.

Yusuke thought of him as a comlete idiot"Stupid."

Kuwabara heard that and said"what did you say?"

Yusuke looked at him"You heard me."Both were arguing.

Kurama look at the two then back at the girl"Don't worry about them they always act like that,so will you tell us your name?"

Rin nodded"My name is Rin and yours?"She ask looking at them,Kuwabara and Yusuke stop arguing.

Botan answer"My name is Botan the one with the black hair is Yusuke,the other one that was arguing with Yusuke is Kuwabara,and the one next to me is Kurama."

Rin smile at all of them and said in a cheerful voice"Hello."

Yusuke ask"so Rin where are your parents"Rin looked at him with sad eyes and answer"Dead."  
All of them was shock they believe what they was hearing.

This time Kurama ask"so you don't have any famaly?"He couldn't belive that she live like this.

Rin shook her head"Nope I have a guardian."

Everyone was relife that she live with someone.Botan than ask Rin"so why are you out by yourself Rin?"

"I got lost and can't find my way back."Rin said in a sad tone.

Kurama notice this and said"Don't worry Rin we'll help you."

Rin had hope and nodded happily.Yusuke than said"what are we waited for lets find Rin guardian"  
Everybody agree and started walking down a path.The sun was still up.

* * *

**Sesshomaru small group**

Jaken look at Sesshomaru and ask"where are we going Milord?"

Sesshomaru ignore him he was still mad that Jaken let Rin off his sight.After Sesshomaru didn't answer him he stop askin question.AhUn was following close behind missing the Rin.

Sesshomaru stop and Jaken crash into his leg he look at Sesshomaru"what is it Milord"  
Sesshomaru ignore him and sniff the air_'this scent belong to Rin'_

Sesshomaru follow Rin scent.Jaken didn't Know where Sesshomaru was going but follow with AhUn.  
Little did the spirit detective know that Sesshomaru was heading to them.

* * *

Sorry this chapter didn't have K/B but don't worry next chapter will and the spirit detective will meet Sesshomaru and maybe Inuyasha group(I haven't decided if its going to be in next chapter or the chapter after that.)Thanks for the review (how little they may be) and please keep reading. 


	4. Sesshomaru and Spirit detective collide

**Mission:Time Travel**

The spirit detective was starting to like Rin a lot,she is always cheerful and never stop smiling.

Morning came and the spirit detective with Rin were eating.Yusuke look at Rin "so Rin are you going to tell us whos your guardian?"

Rin looked at Yusuke"Sorry I can't."

"heh,why can't you tell us?"Kuwabara ask.

Kurama sturdy Rin"Rin How can we help you if you don't tell us?"

"Because you may not believe me if I told."Rin said looking at the ground.

Kurama was about to say something but stop.Botan looked at him"Kurama whats wrong?"

Yusuke looked behind him"A demon is coming and from I sense hes pretty strong."

Kurama turn to look at Botan"Botan stay here with Rin Yusuke,Kuwabara and myself will and see who this demon is."

Botan was only able to nod.After that Kurama and the 2 other teens went off to confront this demon.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was following Rin scent when he stop.Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru than in front of him.Jaken saw 3 strangers and they all had strange clothing.

Sesshomaru looked at the 3 intently_'the red head smell like a demon but he look human the one next to him is a half-breed and the other is just a mere human'  
_

* * *

**spirit detective**

After they meet the demon he just look at them with a bored expression.Then they heard his voice"step aside."

Yusuke had a irrtating look on his face_'how dare he,does this demon think hecan just order us around'_  
"Who do you think you are you just can't tell us what to do."

* * *

Sesshomaru just looked at him and spoke again"Move or die"

* * *

Kurama saw how mad Yusuke was getting at this demon_'calm yourself Yusuke_'thought Kurama.Then Kurama spoke"what is it that you want?" 

The demon looked at him and said"Its none of your buisness."

Yusuke had enough of this demon so did Kuwabara.Kurama saw them charge and said"Stop."But they ignore him.

Kuwabara was about to punch him.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw the 2 teens charging at him he stood his ground.When the human attack first,Sesshomaru dodge effordlessly and strike back.The human feel hard on the ground.Then the other attack.Sesshomaru then drew out Tokijin and slash the sword at the half-breed.

* * *

Yusuke manage to dodge the attack but got hurt on his left shoulder.Yusuke place his other hand on the shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. 

Kurama saw that they needed help Kuwabara was knock out with one hit and Yusuke is injure _'why couldn't they just listen to me'_thought Kurama.He took a rose out of his thick hair.He feed it his spirit energy.The rose turn into a long whip.Kurama swipe the demon with his whip the demon saw this and dodge.

* * *

**Back to Botan**

Botan was with Rin and was waiting for the guys to come back from where they left to see the demon.

Rin look at Botan and ask"Botan are you okay?"

Botan look at Rin and smile"Yes I'm Fine."_'I hope the boys are alright'_arustling from a bush stop Botan train of thought.She look at the direction of the sound and saw a 2 headed dragon came out Botan was about to scream when she saw Rin running to the creature shouting happeily"AhUn!"

* * *

sorry promise K/B but couldn't deliver next chapter Rin will be with Sesshomaru again and the spirit detective are going to meet with Inuyasha group for sure and this time I promise there will be K/B so keep on reading please. 


	5. Rin goes back to Sesshomaru

**Mission:Time Travel**

Botan was shock_'how does Rin know this creature'_Rin saw how confuse Botan was."This is AhUn."

Botan looked down at her and ask "how do you know this demon?"

Rin was thinking on how she was going to explain this to Botan than decided to tell her the truth.  
"My guardian is a demon."

Botan was shock on what she heard_'did she just said her guardian is a demon'_Botan looked at her with questionly eyes."Why didn't you tell us?"She was still shock to the fact that her guardian is a demon.

Rin looked at her with sad eyes"I didn't think you would believe me."

Botan looked at her with sad eyes"Do you care about this demon?"

Rin looked at her with hopeful eyes"Yes he protect me."

"So than we'll help you find your demon guardian,after the boys are finish with the intruding demon."

Rin was very happy that they were going to help her find Lord Sesshomaru and not fear him.She then heard another rustle from the bush out came a green toad.Botan thought it was a mutated frog or something like that.

Rin ran up to the toad and hug him"Master Jaken!"She was happy to see him again no matter how much he can annoyed her."Get off me you silly girl."

Botan looked at the two"Rin is this your guardian?"She ask completely in awe.

Rin smile at Botan and said"no my guardian is strong this is his servant."Jaken looked at her in shock _'she didn't just say that'_"Rin,Why you-"

"Master Jaken where isLord Sesshomaru?"Interrupting Jaken.Jaken than said"he's fighting some strange humans."Botan looked at him_'so thats who the aura belong to-oh no the boys are fighting him'_She was in a panick.

Rin looked at Botan_'she's acting weird'_"Botan are you okay?"

Botan looked at Rin"Sure just that the boys found your guardian."She didn't know what else to say.

Rin eyes lit up"really?"She dash off and Botan ran after her AhUn and Jaken beside her."Rin wait its to dangerous."Rin wasn't listening all she wanted to do was reach lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Back to the fighting**

Kurama just attack the demon with his Rose Whip but he dodge it_'damn it,he's too fast and he knock Kuwabara outwith one hit and also injure Yusuke without breaking a_ _sweat'_Kurama was out of option he was getting tired and Yusuke can hardly move his left arm and was down on his and well Kuwabara isn't going to be much help either.

* * *

_'These strangers are weak I'll just finish them off know'_Sesshomaru was about to attack when he heard a famaliar voice"Lord Sesshomaru!" 

Rin crash into him and hug tightly.Sesshomaru didn't show his surprise.

Kurama was in a complete shock at what just happen_'so he's Rin guardian a demon'_

* * *

Kuwabara was slowly waking up."What happen"He ask rubbing his head than he remember"who won where isthe demon and where is Rin?"he looked around just noticing this.It was already night and they stop to sleep.

Kurama answer"Rin left with him."

Kuwabara was shock"what and you just let her?"he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Yusuke was laying next to a tree"cool it Kuwabara she left with him because he is her guardian."

"What! You mean that demon was her guardian all along?"The other three just nodded.

It was dark so they went to sleep Botan didn't sleep,Kurama notice this and walk toward her."Botan are you all right?"he ask concern.

Botan looked at him"I'm fine Kurama just thinking about Rin,hope she's doing okay."

"From what I saw she'll be fine,you should have seen the joy in Sesshomaru eyes he was happy to see her."

Botan looked at him"It was hard to tell he didn't show any type of emotion on his face remind me of Hiei."

Kurama chuckle"Indeed."Kurama looked at Botan.She notice thisand blush.Kurama kiss her on the cheek which surprise Botan.She look at him with a confuse look than blush._'She's cute when she blush'_Kurama than got up than offer his hand to Botan which she gladly accept.They walk back to the camp sight and than rest.

* * *

Morning came for the spirit detective.They were packing Yusuke notice a change in Botan and Kurama "Hey Kuwabara those has been acting this whole morning."He whisper. 

Kuwabara look at the two and notice it too"Hey you're right what do you think happen between them"  
He whisper back.

* * *

**In a village**

After the spirit detective finish eating and packing they saw a village and went in.The villagers were staring at them Yusuke felt uneasy with all the stares.

"Why won't these people stop staring at us?"Yusuke ask

"Because of our clothing they never seen it."Kurama answer.

* * *

**On the other side of the village**

"SIT BOY!"A loud 'thud' was heard.

"What was that for Kagome."Inuyasha said he hated when she use that word.

"You know perfectly well what you did."Kagome answer back.

"When will he ever learn."said Shippo the young fox demon.

Miroku looked at the couple"I will be out for a while."

Sango look at him and had a feeling he was goingtogo around chasing women"I'll go with him too."

After that they both left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome arguing and Shippo was just watching this everyday dispute.

* * *

Hope you like itI Know I only puta little bit of K/B I'll try to make it longer.Next chapter The Spirit detective will meet up with Miroku and Sango than the other Inuyasha gang.The spirit detective will also find out who is the dark force they are suppose to be looking for.Please keep on Reading and reviewing. 


	6. Miroku question

**Mission:Time Travel**

The spirit detective was about to leave the village.Than a monk came up to them the monk than said"can I ask a question?"

Yusuke look at him"Yea but make itquick we're busy."

Kurama look at Yusuke"Yusuke we have time in our hands"he than turn to the monk "don't worry about him he always act like that,so what is the question?"

He than turn to Botan and grab her hands and said"will you bear my children?"

All of them were shock at what he said.Kurama was shock than angry,his growl was vibrating from his troat_'who do this guy think he is saying that to her'_Kurama was about to show him how angry his action made him until a huge boomerang hit the monk square on the head.

"You perverted monk"they all saw a woman.The monk look at her"now now Sango don't be jumping to conclusion."

Sango look at him"Save it Miroku I saw everything."She than look at the spirit detective"sorry about that he always say that to every pretty woman that walk by."

Botan blush at that statement Kurama was starting to feel jealousy rising to angertowards Miroku_'why should I be jealous of him its not like Botan like him.'_

Sango than introduce herself"Hi my name is Sango and that monk is Miroku."

Kurama than stated"he dosen't act like a Monk."

"Yea he acts more like a playboy"Yusuke said Kuwabara agree with him by nodding.

"Nice to meet you I'm Botan this is Kurama,Yusuke and Kuwabara"She pointed while saying their name.

Yusuke than said"We got to leave and make camp before the sun set."

They were about to leave when Sango stop them"wait you can stay with us for tonight I'm sure our friends won't mind."

They accept and follow Sango and Miroku.Kurama stood very close to Botan to make sure Miroku don't make another move on her.They arrive back to where Miroku and Sango friends were.The spirit detective than heard"SIT BOY"  
and a loud'thud'.

"They're still fighting."Kurama look at Sango still being close to Botan to make sure Miroku is not close to her.

"What do mean?"Kurama ask Sango.

She looked at him"our friends always act like this."

"Remind me of one of our friend."Botan said looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke knew what she was talking about"I don't fight with Keiko that much."

"Sure you do Urameshi"Kurwabara said.

Botan laugh at Yusuke nervousness."okay we're here."Sango interupted which Yusuke is thankful of.

They all enter the house.

* * *

I know it short I just wasn't inspire that much sorry I will try to update soon not saying for sure.Please update soon and please keep reading my story. 


	7. The argument

**Mission:Time travel**

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting and saw Miroku and Sango with people they never seen before.  
"Who the hell are you."Inuyasha said already in a bad mood that Kagome sat him so many time in one day.

Yusuke looked at the dog demon"Thats none of your business."

Inuyasha looked at him in anger"Who do you think you are?Leave now or I'll make you."

"You can try it but it won't work."Yusuke responded.

Inuyasha was about to say another remark when Kagome stopped him"Inuyasha stop being so immature."

Kagome than turn to them and said"sorry about him."

"Its okay."Kurama answer.

Sango said"They are going to stay with us for tonight."Sango was glaring at Miroku Kagome notice this"What did he do this time?"She ask.

"He ask our guest to bear his children."Sango said anger showing in her voice.

Inuyasha smirk"Again jeez Miroku are you ever tire of Sango hitting you."Repeated images on what he said to Botan didn't help Kurama he just got angry again.

"Yea and he said it right in front of her husband."Sango said pointing at Kurama.He was shock as well as eveybody else_ 'she think Botan and I are marry.'_Botan had the same thought and blush crimson as well as Kurama.

Yusuke and Kuwabara was trying to control his laughter but was failing misably.The Inu gang looked at them in confusion."Botan and I are not marry."Kurama manage to say still trying to hide his blush Botan as well.

"I'm so sorry."Sango apologize"It was just the way you was guarding her from Miroku that made me thought you were marry."That made Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh even more.

"But they still can't stay with us what if Naraku come and attack us and we still are looking for the jewel fragment."

This caught Kurama attention from his embarassing moment"Who is Naraku?"He ask.

Miroku answer"He's an evil demon that play with trick on people feelings and mind."Kurama and the others listen to him as he finish"both humans and demons fear him some like us are after revenge."

Shippo and Kirara chose that moment to show up"Where have you been?"Shippo look at Inuyasha" I was with Kirara"  
He notice the strangers"Who are they?"Kirara meow.

"They are just people who are staying with us for tonight."Shippo complied with an 'oh'.

"No"Everyone was surprise at what Kurama had just.

Inuyasha looked at him"What did you say."

Kurama answer"We are going to search for Naraku."

Yusuke yelled"WHAT,WHY DO YOU WANT US TO TRAVEL WITH THEM."

Inuyasha agree"Yea I don't want more humans to babysit."

Yusuke looked at him in anger"What did you say."

Kurama was ignoring them_'that's odd he's half-demon,he should be able to smell that Yusuke and I are not 100 human he just probably distracted.'_He thought but stop his train of thought when he heard more yelling.He decided to answer"The reason why is because Naraku may be the evil force Koenma was talking about."

Inuyasha looked at Kurama"Who's Koenma?"

"We are not from this time we past through a well that brought us here."Kurama said.

"How did you get through?"Kagome ask.

"Botan has Jewel fragment."Kurama answer.

"What, you mean all this time that girl had a Jewel shard."Inuyasha said looking at her.

Botan felt uncomftable under Inuyasha stare Kurama notice this and step infront of her in a protective manner glaring at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."Inuyasha turn to Kagome"How rude of you."

"What did I do?"He ask.

"You're accusing her of something as stupid as holding a Jewel shard."

"What."Inuyasha was going to something else when he heard Botan.

"Well I can give you the shard back it's no use to us."Botan said.

"Hold on to it you can give it back when you go back to your time."Botan nodded and place the shard in her pocket.She hold Kurama's arm,he relax.Everybody but the dense Yusuke and Kuwabara saw this act of affection.

"Koenma better give us a break after this."Yusuke said.

"Again who the hell is Koenma?"Inuyasha ask.

"Our boss."Kurama answer.

"How did you know about the Bone eater well?"Kagome ask.

"Koenma research it and ask me to join them to help them out."Botan said.

The Inu gang started to understand.

"Well I guess we can let these humans come along."Inuyasha said.

"One more thing we are all not exactly human."Kurama said.

""What do who mean?"Miroku said.

"Yusuke and I are Half demons Kuwabara is a human with a unique ability and Botan is well the messenger of death."Everybody got confuse in the last part.

"Well you can say I ferry soul to spirit world so they can be judge on where they go."Botan said trying to make more sense."My true form is a spirit."The others actually understand that.

"That explain alot of things."Kagome said the others agree woth her.

"Hey if you two are demons how come I coulden't smell it."Inuyasha ask.

"It could be that we smell more like humans."Kurama answer.

Inuyasha than look at Kuwabara"Than why are with him."He pointed at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at him in anger"What did you say?"daring Inuyasha to repeat himself.

Before Inuyasha could replied Yusuke step in."Yes he may be human but he's stronger than he look."

Inuyasha left it at that he look at Botan"Why is she with you?"Botan was mad at what he said and summon her oar and slam it on top of his head.He fell face firston the floor.

Everyone laugh but Shippo laugh the hardest."Inuyasha just to let you know she will hit if you upset her."Yusuke warn.Inuyasha sat up rubbing his now painful head_'crazy woman'_."Trust me I met her wrath so many time."Yusuke added.

After that they all settle in for the night.Botan couldn't sleep"are you okay?"A voice ask her in concern.She looked up and saw Kurama."Yeah."She replied.

He than sat next to her Botan slowly rested her head on Kurama's shoulder.He stiffen at the sudden action than relax slowly.  
He put his arm around her waist and both fell asleep.Feeling warmth in each other.

* * *

I added more here and also change a few thins hope you like the new version. 


	8. Yusuke shock and Sesshomaru wrath

**Mission:time travel**

Morning came Yusuke woke up and saw the most shocking thing.Botan was sleeping in Kurama's arms.  
"OH MY GOD!"This shout woke everybody up.

As soon as Kurama and Botan woke up they saw the position they were in and let go of each other quickly both blushing like a tomato.

"What the hell you did that for."Inuyasha said while rubbing his dog ears to try and stop the ringing from Yusuke shout.

Kuwabara said"Yea Urameshi why did you yell for."agreeing with Inuyasha.

Everyone else wanted to also know why he yelled.Yusuke looked at them than at Kuwabara"I just saw Botan and Kurama sleeping together."

Kuwabara than became as shock as Yusuke"WHAT!"This made Kurama and Botan a little bit uneasy with Yusuke and Kuwabara stares.

Everyone else just looked at the two shock teens wanted to know what the big deal is."And what's wrong with those two sleeping together."Kagome pointed out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her.Than Yusuke said"well I never knew they share feelings for each other all though they have been acting strange in the past few days."Kuwabara agreed with a nod.

Kagome looked at Kurama and Botan"don't be embarasse about you're feeling for each other."

"No it have nothing to do with that."Kurama looked at Botan in question.He saw how down shelooked _'I wonder whats worring her'_.

_'I wonder how Koenma will react after all its forbidden for my kind to fall for a demon.'_Botan thought.  
"are you okay"She looked up at Kurama and nodded smiling Kurama returned the smile.

"I will never get use to them showing affection for each other."Everyone heard Yusuke.

"Enough with thetalking lets keep on moving before Naraku find all the jewel shards."Everyone agreed and left the village.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was laying next to a tree his right arm resting on his right bend knee and his left leg laying straight.  
He was looking at Rin playing with Jaken much to the toad complaint.AhUn was resting a few yards away.

_'Does strangers aren't from around next time I will kill them.'_"Lord Sesshomaru?"Rin voice got his attention from his thoughts.

"What is it Rin?"He ask in his monotone voice."I'm going to get something to eat."After that she left.

"Jaken go with her"Sesshomaru said.

"But my Lord Ri-"after recieving a death glare from Sesshomaru he went off to find Rin.

* * *

**with Rin**

Rin found some apples and decided to eat it right there.Rin looked at Jaken he was sad.  
"Why are you sad Master Jaken?"She asked.

"leave me alone you stupid girl."Rin went back to eating her apples.Than a rustle was heard.

Rin saw a boy come out of the bush still not aware of them.Rin got happy and called"Kohaku"The boy looked at Rin running towards him.

"Rin"Kohaku said he was surprise to see her"What are you doing here?"he asked.

"I went to get food with Master Jaken but he went to sleep and I got lost."

"Do you want me to help you"Kohaku said.

Rin was happy Kohaku wanted to help her"Yes"

"so where is your Master Jaken."Kohaku said looking around.

"I don't know I ran to catch up to you and I got lost" She said in a sad tone.

"Well we better start looking than"Kohaku said walking away Rin was happy and followed after Kohaku.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

_'The sun is setting Rin should have been back now'_He got up.AhUn did the same.Sesshomaru went off in search of Rin AhUn follow behind.

* * *

**Jaken**

Jaken woke up and knew something was wrong he look around and couldn't find Rin_'Ahh Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if he find out Rin is Missing'_

"Jaken"He stop dead scare when he saw Sesshomaru staring at him."Where's Rin?"He said in his monotone voice.

"Well Mi'lord I-"Sesshomaru left before Jaken finish"Mi'lord wait for me"He shouted.

_'That scent it belongs to that boy and Rin is with him'_Sesshomaru growled deep in his thoat this scare Jaken _'he must be really mad that Rin is gone I must stay quiet so he won't bring his wrath on me'  
_

* * *

**The gang**

The sun was setting so they made camp for tonight.They all was eating food that Kagome brought with her.  
Yusuke looked at Kurama and Botan both talking happily together'_they seem like a perfect couple I actually may get use to them together.'_Than went to sleep just like everyone after he finish eating.

Kurama and Botan was the only two up"Botan are you okay you seem alittle down"

"Yea I'm fine" she said head down.

Kurama lift up her chin with his fingers her face looking at his he looked in her eyes and notice she was sad.  
He lend towards her and kiss her softly on the lips.

Botan was shock but recover and return the kiss she wrap her arm around his neck and deepen the kiss.Both broke the kiss."Thank you Kurama"She said resting her head on his chest.

He smile and said"you welcome"He wrap his arms around her and both fell asleep.

* * *

Finish this chapter:Kurama and Botan are sure becoming closer what do you think Sesshomaru will do to Kohaku if he find him and Rin its a good possability that they may meet up woth somone else, not saying who though Tell me if you think that I should keep writing this story and if you like it please. 


	9. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha conflict

**Mission:Time Travel**

Morning came Rin was still traveling with Kohaku.She have no idea where they were going "Kohaku where are we going?"She ask.

He looked at her"Well first we need a lead to know where we're going to find your Lord."

"Oh have you find any"Kohaku looked at her and shook his head.Rin seem disappointed at his answer.

Kohaku saw how sad Rin was and try to cheer her up"don't worry I promise to help you find your Lord."

Rin smile_'Kohaku is so nice I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru want to kill him'_**(a/n Rin is a caring person and still is friend with Kohaku even though he try to kill her she has an innocent mind that's why she ask that question**)

Kohaku heard a noise from the bush"Rin quiet"

Rin saw the look on Kohaku face and knew something was wrong so she stay silent.Than something jump out of the bush"What do you want demon."

The demon looked at him than smirk"You think you can challenge me human"Than he saw Rin behind Kohaku."Boy I'm not going to fight you if you can tell me the direction I'm suppose to go."

Kohaku just looked at him still keeping an eye on every move he made."So what do you want to Know?"

The demon than spoke"I'm looking for someone actually its a few people,They wear strange clothing and there are Three male one female.One male has red hair"**(a/n figure out who it is yet)**

"Wait"Rin cut off the demon sentence"Are the people name Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama,and Botan"  
She finish.

The demon was shock_'how does she Know'_"Yes how do you know that?"he question her.

"oh I meet them they save me and help me find Lord Sesshomaru"Rin said."Can I help you Look them?"

The demon looked at her andsaid"Why?"

Rin looked at the demon"because I forgot to say thank you before and I don't want to forget"

Kohaku said"Rin are you sure"Still not trusting the demon.

"Yep he seem nice"Than she looked at the demon"My name is Rin this is Kohaku what's your?"she ask.

"Hiei"He answer than they left together.

* * *

**With gang**

The gang was walking when suddenly Inuyasha stop.Kagome look at him"Inuyasha what's wrong?"She ask.Inuyasha starting sniffing the air"It's him alright."

Botan than said"Who?"

"Sesshomaru"Inuyasha said forgetting to explain the new members who he was.

Kagome said"are you sure?"

"Yes."He said.

Botan look at Kurama and whisper"Sesshomaru is the one that is with Rin?"

Kurama just nodded his answer.

Kuwabara and Yusuke was completly lost.Kuwabara because he was out cold during most of the fight with Sesshomaru and Yusuke well he mostly just forgot.

Everyone saw Sesshomaru walking towards them."What do you want Sesshomaru?"Drawing his tessaiga.

Sesshomaru saw Knew members of his half-brother team._'them again what are they doing with Inuyasha'_

"You miss understand Inuyasha I'm not here to fight you"Sesshomaru said than AhUn came with Jaken.

"Than whats your purpose in being here."Inuyasha said still holding tessaiga he still dosen't belive him.

Sesshomaru ignore Inuyasha question andlook at the spirit detective"Why are you with my ignorent little brother."

Inuyasha snap when he heard this"Hey I'm not ignorent"

Sesshomaru ignore him Yusuke who was silent than remember"hey you are the one with that girl what's her name?"He said trying to remember the girl name.

Botan looked at him_'he is so clueless it amaze me that he survive all of his mission.'_"Her name is Rin,Yusuke I can't belive you forgot about her name already."

Miroku look at them in shock"wait you know him?"

"Yes we meet him before."Botan answer.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers?"Yusuke ask.Kuwabara just listening to the conversation not sure what to do.

"Yes Yusuke they are."Botan answer starting to get annoyed by Yusuke.

Sesshomaru looked at Botan_'that girl is not humannor demon what is she'_

Botan notice Sesshomaru staring at her it made her feel uneasy.Kurama notice this and went in front of Botan making a low growl that only Sesshomaru can hear.

Sesshomaru notice this_'he thinks I'm going to harm her'_he was amuse with the couple_'Rin is still out there I got to leave before a demon harm her'_He turn and left without saying a word AhUn and Jaken followed.

Inuyasha sheath tessaiga when he couldn't sense Sesshomaru any more.

"We better start camp we're losing daylight"Sango said breaking the awkward silence.

They all agree and started camp.

* * *

**some where else**

A figure finish looking at the mirror_' So Inuyasha have new members in his team,to bad it still won't work to defeat me'_ "Kanna you may leave."After she left he called for Kagura.

"You called Naraku"Naraku look at her"Yes I Want You to keep an eye on Inuyasha new friends I want to know what they are able to do."

"Yes"And she left_'why can't he do anything himself,I can't wait to be free.'_

* * *

First I would like the thank my loyal readers.and just for you to get Naraku image its his new form.  
Next chapter:Hiei arrive with Rin and Kohaku to the Inu andYusuke group he will explain why he come.  
Thanks again and keep reviewing please. 


	10. Hiei Arrival

**Mission:Time travel**

Morning came for the gang everyone was packing up to leave.Inuyasha sniff the air and smell something familiar,he than growl loud enough for the group to hear him.Kagome looked at him wondering what got him so uptight"What's wrong Inuyasha?"She finally ask.

"That smell it's Kagura alright."He said drawing his tessaiga to prepare himself.The Inu gang was prepare also.Kirara transform to her bigger self.

Yusuke wanted to know who this Kagura was so decided to ask the question that was on all of the spirit detective minds."Who is this Kagura?"he ask waiting for a reply.

"She is one of Naraku minon."This time Miroku spoke up.

That answer was good enough for the spirit detectives,they also went into fighting stance.

Kurama look behind him and notice Botan was just standing there she became wary of her surroundings _'what is she doing she's going to get hurt if she dosn't hide.'_"Botan"Botan looked at Kurama"Hide until this is over."

Botan saw the worry look Kurama gave her.She nodded but before she went Kagome spoke"Botan can you take Shippo with you."Botan looked at Kagome than nodded.Kagome gently told Shippo to go with her he nodded and went with Botan both hiding behind a thick bush.

They felt the wind change and saw a woman jump off a feather."Kagura what do you want."He demanded.

Kagura smile"I was sent by Naraku to see your new friends."She said now looking at the spirit detective.

_'yikes she scarier than Hiei'_Kuwarbara said mentally."Why do you want to see them for?"Inuyasha asked not liking the fact that Naraku have intrest in their new team mates.

"I don't know what goes on in Naraku head."She finish opening her fan.She swing her fan,air blades were being form.It flew towards them they all dodge it,Inuyasha ran to Kagome in time.He took a whole of Kagome and jump avoiding Kagura's attack.

Inuyasha put Kagome down.Still clutching Tessaiga he yelled out"WIND SCAR!"A blast came from Tessaiga and was aim directly at Kagura.She dodge it in the nick of time.

Kurama saw Tessaiga power and was amaze as well as the other spirit detectives."It's over for now Inuyasha but I'll be back."She took a feather from her hair and transform it to a bigger version and flew off.

Inuyasha saw Kagura took off and when she was clear out of his sight he seath Tessaiga."Wow that was awsome I never Knew that rustyPiece of junkwas useful."

Inuyasha heard this and face Yusuke"what did say about my tessaiga."He was furiose that Yusuke insulted his tessaiga._'How dare he insult my tessaiga he should be thankful that he is coming with us.'_

_'Why can Yusuke say somethig nice without insulting them'_Botan thought letting out a sigh."Come on Shippo It should be safe now."Botan said looking at Shippo.There was an argument between Inuyasha and Yusuke butBotandidn't pay any attention to what they was saying.

She got out from hiding with Shippo.Everyone turn seeing Botan and Shippo walking towards.Except of course Yusuke and Inuyasha who was still arguing."Those two will never change."Miroku said.

"Inuyasha sit boy."The beads around Inuyasha neck glow and Inuyasha fell face first on the ground.

The spirit detective was surprise at what they saw."What just happen?"Kuwabara ask.

"The Beads around Inuyasha neck it only activate when Kagome say sit."Sango explain.

"Ha thats what you get."Yusuke said to Inuyasha who was slowly getting up.

Botan went over to Yusuke,took her oar out and hit him in the head with it."Botan what the hell was that for?"  
He ask rubbing his head.

"Yusuke you should no better,You should be the one eating dirt."Botan said.

"We should all leave we waisted enough time here."Kurama said and everyone agree.

"Wait."Inuyasha said.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?"Kagome ask slightly worry.

"A demon is coming."Inuyasha said drawing his tessaiga again.The Inu gang Was also prepare to fight.

Kurama smirk and everyone wanted to Know what he was smirking at.

"Yo Kurama whats up?"Yusuke ask.

"Don't you feel it too Yusuke."Kurama said.

Yusuke than felt the demon energy Inuyasha and Kurama felt."Yea now I feel it."

"Inuyasha put the sword away."Kurama said calmly.

"Why should I listen to you."Inuyasha ask.He didn't know what was going on with his new companion They seem to be happy that this demon is coming to them._'The nerve of these people telling me what to do'_

"Well I finally found you."The dark cloak figure said.

Kurama smile. "It's nice to see you too Hiei"

* * *

Well hello again I Know that I said that I Would Have Hiei explain why he's in feudal Japan but I Couldn't because I Had these major tests I have To get ready for and the Teachers Is packing us with H.W. To help us for the test.But I promise next chapter Hiei will give his explaination. 


	11. Hiei's Explaination

**Mission:Time travel**

"Hiei I'm glad to see you joining us"Yusuke said.He was happy that Hiei showed up they could really use his help.

Inuyasha was confuse he started observing Hiei than out of no where said"Who the hell are you."

"Inuyasha."Kagome said losing her temper on Inuyasha attitude no matter whats situation they're in he always seem to be rude.

Hiei stare at the Inu group"Who are they?"He looked at Kurama when he ask this question.

"They are our friend they seem to Know what we're dealing with since they fought them before."

"Hiei did Koenma sent you."Botan said walking towards Kurama.

Hiei notice the way The ferry girl and the fox were looking at each other in a different way.Kurama was looking at Botan his eyes showed how much he care for her.Hiei decided to ignore it and talk to Kurama about it later.

Botan stop walking when she was next to Kurama."Yes."Hiei answer simply.

"So shimpy are you going to tell us why you are here?"Kuwabara ask.

"I would if you shut up Bafoon."Hiei said insulting Kuwabara once again.

"Why you little-"

"That enough Kuwabara let Hiei explain."Yusuke said cutting Kuwabara sentence off.

"Are they always like this"Sango whisper to Botan.

"Yea they always act like this when they're together"Botan whisper back looking at Yusuke trying to calm Kuwarbara and preventing from fighting with Hiei.

"Yea It does remind us of our friends"Miroku said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey yo-"Inuyasha was cut off by the rustle of the bush.Everyone else stop to see where was it coming.

Everyone was shock except for Hiei at what they saw."Rin"Kagome said looking at the girl the girl turn around and smile"Kagome"She said happily running towards her.

"Kohaku"Sango whisper she couldn't beleave what she saw,Kohaku was standing there looking at her.

"I see that you know them."Everyone turn their attention to Hiei.

"Hiei you know them?"Yusuke ask.

"I let them travel with me since the girl seem to know you."Hiei said not intrested in topic.

As soon as everyone calm down with the new arrival.They sat on the ground waiting for Hiei explaination.  
Kohaku sat himself away from everyone else.Sango kept looking at him with sadness in her eyes.Rin and Shippo sat with Kagome.Miroku sitting under a tree,Inuyasha sitting on the tree branch still able to hear.Botan sitting on Kurama's lap,His arms wrapped around her waist.His chin resting on her shoulder.

Hiei notice this action from Kurama and he was determine to know whats between him and the ferry girl but in a later time.Than he started his explaination.

_Flashback_

_Hiei open the big doors to Koenma office."What is it that you want me for?"Hiei ask slightly annoyed that Koenma call him from Makai for something he would think was a waist of his time._

_"Yes I want you to travel through a well in a shrine that will take you to Feudal Japan.I have the location of the well"  
Koenma said (in his toddler form) giving Hiei the location of the well._

_"I want you to help Yusuke and the others."Koenma finish._

_"Why?The Spirit detective can take care of himself."Hiei said._

_"Because they could use some help,I can't contact them because they're in a different time."_

_Hiei just looked at Koenma than said"Whatever"And turn to leave._

_"Hiei"Koenma called out.Hiei turned around slightly to show Koenma he was listening."Here"  
He toss something to Hiei._

_"What is it?"He ask_

_"It's a Jewel fragment It'll help you get through the well."Koenma answer._

_Hiei nodded in understandment he put the Jewel away and left Koenma office._

_End flashback_

"Who is this Koenma?"Inuyasha ask from his perch.

"He's our boss."Botan answer.

"Well now that we know why you are here we are glad to have you with us Hiei."Kurama said with a smile.

* * *

This was the only place I could think of to stop at.  
Next chapter:Kohaku is attacking the gang and Hiei gets an explanation from Kurama Pleassssse review. 


	12. Hiei and Kurama discussion

**Mission:Time travel**

_Kurama telepathy_ _**Hiei telepathy **Everone thoughts_

The gang started late that morning because first Kagura wanting to fight them.Than Hiei appearence with Rin and Kohaku.  
The silence broke when Rin started laughing at something Kohaku.Sango had a sad smile when looking at her brother,he still didn't remember her or his past.

"Rin."Rin looked at the person who called her.

"Yes Kagome."Rin said.

"We saw Sesshomaru."

This made Rin happy"Really"She ask.

"Yes and he was looking for you."Kagome said with a smile.

"Where is he?"Rin ask she was very happy that she was going to be with her Lord Sesshomaru again.

"I don't know Rin but don't worry you will be with him soon."This cheer up Rin.

"Why do she even care about my bastard brother"Inuyasha whisper.Kagome heard this and glare at him which made Inuyasha shrink back.

Yuske notice Kagome glare_'she's scarier than Keiko'_he thought to himself.

_**'Fox who is Sesshomaru?'**_Hiei ask telepathy.

_'He is a demon guardian of Rin'_Kurama answer back.

**_'Demon..Is he strong?'_**Hiei ask.

_'Very,he knock Kuwabara out with one hit and injure me and Yusuke.'_Kurama answer.

**_'The idiot is not much of a challenge but he must be strong if he weaken you and the detective.'_**

_'Yes he is..Hiei you will most likely enjoy your fight with him.'_

**_'Yes I will look forward to it.'_**Hiei said with a smile.

**_'Speaking of which what has happen when I was away.'_**

_'What do you mean?'_

**_'When have you and the ferry girl became close?'_**

_'W-we are just close friends Hiei.'_He studder a little trying to act normal.

**_'Something has happen,you've been closer than usual with her.'_**

Kurama blush,Hiei smirk at getting a reaction from the fox."Kurama?"Kurama turn his attention towards Botan.  
"Are you all right?"Botan ask in concern.

"Don't need to worry about me Botan I'm just fine."He said with a smile.She smile back at him and intertwine her hands with his.  
Kurama looked down at their hands than back at her and smile.

_**'Yea nothing happen all right.'**_Hiei said with sarcastic hidden in his voice.

_'Hiei do me a favor and shut up'_Kurama said annoyed with Hiei teasing.

**'Hn whatever.'**And that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

Kohaku was behind the group_'they all look happy'_he said to himself.Than he stop everyone notice this. 

"What is Kohaku?"Sango ask worry about her brother.

Kohaku eyes was glaze over(If that make sense)Kagome notice the jewel on Kohaku back glowing.

"Inuyasha the jewel on Kohaku back is glowing."

"What."He said it more out ofsurprise than shock.

"Yo what's happening?"Yusuke ask no one in general.

"He's being control again."Miroku answer not looking at the detectives confuse look.

Kohaku slowly took out his chain sickle.Hiei was about to draw out his katana when..

"No wait."Hiei looked at Sango and said"he will kill us if we don't fight back."

"I didn't mean it that way"Sango said.'meow' Kirara was looking at Kohaku also.

Kagome decided to help Sango out"what she is trying to say is that he is doing this against his will."

"So you mean he's being control."Kurama said and Kagome nodded.

"It doesn't matter I'll still kill him."Hiei said drawing his katana.

"No Hiei"Kurama said looking at Kohaku.

"Kurama the boy is ready to attack we just can't stay still."

"I Know but all we have to do is makehim unconcious with out hurting him severly."

Hiei finally gave in"fine what do you have plan?"

"Well not much just don't over do it Hiei."Kurama said giving him a stern look than his eyes went to Botan.  
"Botan it's best if you hide with the children."

"Kurama,no what happen if you'll get hurt."She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Botan it's for your own safety and I will be fine."He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes"I promise."

Botan smile at him knowing he will be fine,tears coming down her face"I believe in you." After she said that she gave him a quick kiss and took Rin and Shippo with her to hide.

"What's wrong with Kohaku?"Rin ask concern Botan looked at her with sad eyes.

"He's having problems but our friends will help him."Botan answer she really didn't know what to say to the 8 year old girl.

* * *

**_'Fox pay attention.'_**This snapped Kurama out of his trance.He forgot about every thing else when Botan kiss how ever brief it may be. 

Kurama looked at Kohaku trying to figure out what the boy was going to do.

"Leave this to me."Inuyasha said getting into a fighting stance Tessaiga still in its sheath.

"No I will do it"Kurama said still looking at the boy.

"Like hell you will,you don't even know him that good."Inuyasha nearly yelled he coulden't believe what Kurama had said he bearly knew the boy.

"That may be but I know I can fight him with out much risk of getting him severly injure."

Sango was shock as well as the her friends._'Can he really prevent injuring towards Kohaku I hope so I gon't want my brother getting hurt.'_she thought.

Kagome notice Sango look_'poor Sango it must really hurt her to know that he is being control by Naraku and there's nothing she can do about it.'_

Kurama took a rose out of his thick hair."What the heck will he do with a plant,Kohaku will surly beat him."Inuyasha said confuse.

"You underestimate him."Hiei said still focusing on Kurama.

Inuyasha looked at Hiei"Well you sure have confidencein him considering he's using a plant."Inuyasha said looking back at Kurama.Inuyasha and his friends was shock when they saw Kurama's rose turning into a whip,they heard Kurama yelling "ROSE WHIP".

"Amazing."Miroku said not sure of what else to say after that.

Hiei side glance at Inuyasha and saw the shock and surprise that showed on Inuyasha face he smirk"Told you."

Inuyasha could only nod at what Hiei said.

Botan saw Kurama with his rose whip and Kohaku with his chain sickle in a fighting stance._'Please Kurama be careful'_  
Kurama told her he would be fine but she could not help but worry about him.

Kurama had his rose whip at hand waiting for Kohaku move.

Than he saw Kohaku charging at him,chain sickle in front.Kurama took his own stance rose whip held high waiting for an opportunity to strike.

* * *

Done here for now I know you must be upset for ending it like this but don't worry next chapter the fight will continue.And also next chapter someone will come and help them out..umm somewhat.Hope you enjoyed this chapter pls Review. 


	13. The battle

**Mission:Time travel**

_Kurama telepathy_ _**Hiei telepathy**_ _Everyone thoughts_

Kurama saw Kohaku throwing the chain sickle toward him.Kurama threw his rose whip at Kohaku's chain sickle.The rose whip wraped around the chain sickle,Kurama than tug at his rose whip.This cause Kohaku to fall on the ground.

Sango was worry for her brother she didn't want Kurama to hurt him,he promise he wouldn't hurt him.Hiei saw glance at Sango and saw the worry look on her face."The fox will not hurt him his whip can also paralyz its opponent"  
Hiei didn't do it to cheer her up he just stated the fact.It however still gave Sango hope forsaving her brother from Naraku.

Kurama raise his rose whip high,he than lower it to knock the boy out.Before Kurama can hit Kohaku wind blades attack him.He manage to dodge them but one hit him on his right shoulder_'WHAT'_ Kurama was shock he didn't even saw it coming.  
He place his left hand on his right shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"Yusuke shouted when he saw Kurama being attack.

"KURAMA!"Botan shouted.She ran to him forgetting about the danger.When she finally reach Kurama she place her hands on hid wound.

"B-Botan...what are you doing...It's dangrous out here."Kurama spoke weakly.

"I was worry about you you got hit pretty hard."Botan ask in concern.

Kurama smile at her he really do care for her and doesn't want her to get hurt."I'm fine really you should be with the children."He spoke softly but weak.

Botan looked at him"Promise me that you'll be fine."

"I promise."He than place hishand that holded his wound to her cheek and kiss her forhead."Now go."

She nodded and hid behind the trees where she left Shippo and Rin."Will they be alright"  
Rin ask.Botan looked at her sadly she learn that Rin was carefree and Botan didn't want Rin to be here for she was an Innocent little girl and she can easily get hurt.

"Don't worry Rin they can handle it no problem."Shippo said trying to cheer her up.

Rin looked at Shippo and smile at him.Shippo blush but luckliy for him it went unnotice by the two females.  
_'I hope Lord Sesshomaru come soon.'_Rin thought.

* * *

"Yo Kurama are you all right."Kuwabara ask running towards him. 

When Kuwabara reach Kurama he help Kurama get up since he was kneeling down and his hand was still holding his shoulder wound."Yea Kuwabara I'm fine."He said still in some pain.

Than a strong gust of wind was felt by the gang."It's Kagura again."Inuyasha said with anger.

"Does she ever get tired of this."Yusuke said in annoyance,he remember the first time he met her he didn't like that metting and he dought he will like their second metting.

After the strong wind dissappear they saw Kagura kneeling on her big feather and Kohaku behind her also kneeling.  
"How the heck did she get Kohaku without us knowing?"Yusuke ask in complete shock.

Hiei looked up at her and gave her a glare.Kagura looked at the glaring Hiei_'that demon seem serious I better watch out.'_Kagura thought looking at him she wasn't sure what he was capable since it was her first time seeing him with the group.So she was going to play it safe and stay away from him.

"Hey you let Kohaku go."Yusuke shouted.

"Sorry can't do that Naraku need him still."Kagura said"But he gave youa present."She than flew off.

"No you don't."Inuyasha said drawing his tessaiga and running towards heruntil he saw a bunch of demons comming at them.

"It's Naraku demons."Miroku said"Stand back I'll handle this."He took of the cloth covering his hand."WIND TUNNEL!"  
Miroku shouted.

The detective was shock to see the demons getting sucked inside Miroku right hand.Until they heard buzzing "Miroku close your wind tunnel Naraku insects are coming."Sango shouted. Miroku saw the insect buzzing towards them he quickly cover his wind tunnel."Lets go Kirara."Kirara meow and transform into her bigger form.Sango got on top of Kirara and flew off.

"Hey Miroku."Yusuke shouted Miroku looked towards Yusuke"Why won't you just sucked them up like you did a little while ago?"

"Because the insect will poison me once they are inside me."Miroku shouted back(they are far apart thats why they are shouting)  
He than had his staff ready when the demons got close enough to strike.

"WIND SCAR!"Inuyasha shouted blasting a few of the demons.

"I've been in the side line long enough...SHOCK WAVE!"Multiple little spirit balls that came out of Yusuke fist destroy several demons.Hiei took his katana out and use his ultimate speed to slice the demons he came across.

"Now my turn...SPIRIT SWORD!"Kuwabara shouted a sword appear inh is handsrunning toward the hords of demons and slicing them also.Miroku used his staff to slice through the demons.

"Here goes nothing."Kagome took an arrow and place it at the bow she than shot the arrow at the demons.Spirital energy surrounded the arrow and purify every demon it came in contact with.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"Sango shouted throwing the boomerang.The boomrang made an arc destroying every demon in its path.It went towards Sango she raised her hand and caught it,she than started swinging the Hiraikotsu destroying every demon it hit.

After dealing with the pain alittle bit better Kurama slowly began to move and slashing his rose whip killing the opposing demons.Kurama saw a few of the insects(can't remember the name if you do pls tell me)heading towards where Botan and the Kids are hiding."Botan no."Kurama said to himself worry for her safty.When he was about to move pain shot through his wounded shoulder it bother him he could hardly move from the pain. 'Damn at this rate I won't make it in time.'He thought to himself.He decided to comunicate Hiei for help_'Hiei.'_

_**'What is it fox?'**_Hiei ask still slicing through demons.

_'Help Botan and the kids.'_Kurama said trying to ignore the pain on his shoulder.

Hiei finally looked at Kurama**_'Why?'_**Hiei ask still staring at Kurama.

_'Because I can't move quick with this wound hurting my every movement.'_

_**'Hn fine I'll help them but you owe me.'**_

_'Thanks Hiei I'll handle the demons you go now.'_Kurama said ready to strike any demon that come near him.

Hiei took off towards the bees.He was about to slice them when a demon showed up and attack him he dodge the demon and slice him."AHHH!"He heard the yelled from were Botan and the Kids were.He was about to run towards them.  
When he saw a green whip sliceing through the bees.He looked shock when he saw the demonlish bees.He looked at the direction the whip was release and saw a figure in white.

* * *

Done with this chapter you should know you who the person is.And I know you are probably mad for me leaving it like this again.  
But don't worry I will try to update really soon.Thanks a bunch for ready and pls keep ready and reviewing.Bye for now. 


	14. Naraku's plan

**Mission:Time travel**

"Lord Sesshomaru!"Rin said happily.She left her hiding place and ran to Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru looked down at Rin with his expressionless face.

_'So thats Sesshomaru,he seem strong enough I'll will enjoy fighting him.'_Hiei thought with a smirk.

More insects was heading towards Sesshomaru"Rin take cover."Rin nodded and ran back to Botan and Shippo.  
Sesshomaru took his Tokijin out and slash through the insects he did the same with the hord of demons.He than put his Tokijin away."Rin we're leaving." He said turning without seeing if she followed knowing she was going to follow.

"I can't beleave him coming out of know where and leaving like nothing is wrong."Inuyasha said anger at his older brother for acting like an ass in Inuyasha opinion.

"Inuyasha calm down he only came for Rin."Kagome said trying to calm him.

* * *

"Kurama."Botan said worry about the injury that Kurama has.She bend down and place a hand on his injured shoulder. 

"Don't worry Botan I'll be fine."He said placing his left hand on her cheek.She looked into his eyes.She lean towards Kurama for a kiss but before they had a chance they heard Yusuke loud voice.

"Hey guys stop getting lovey-dovey and help us out over here will ya."Botan and Kurama both looked at Yusuke blushing at what had almost occured between them both.They didn't felt embarass at what almost occured between them but the fact that it almost occured infront of everyone felt humilating.

"We'll be there!"Kurama yelled back at Yusuke.He got up and held his hand out to offer it to Botan"Shall we." Botan smile than nodded and took his hand.Kurama than help Botan to her feet.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Naraku looked in to Kanna's mirror he saw the whole fight that just occured.Naraku chuckle"So Inuyasha new friends are strong"  
He said replaying the fight the detectives did."Kagura."Kagura appeared behind Naraku.

"Yes Naraku."Holding her closed fan over her shoulder.

"Send Kohaku to retrive Sesshomaru's little companion."Kagura looked at him in confusing.

"What for?"Naraku sent an evil smirk towards her which sent a chill through Kagura spine.

"You'll see."Kagura was about to leave when Naraku called her."Kagura."

She turned around and looked at him"You are also going to retrive somebody."

Kagura nodded obeing his wishes she remember the last time she disobey him it almost got her killed.So she decided to be patient and wait to be free by Inuyasha or Sesshomaru."Who is it?"

"It's Kagome and the new girl."Kagura boiling in anger right now.She just escape from them and now she has to see them sooner than she thought and its because Naraku want two girls from the group.And what for Kagura has no idea.

"Yes Naraku."Kagura said leaving Naraku to do what she was told to do.

Naraku smirk looking back at the mirror_'Inuyasha you and your new friends will discover pain when lossing a love one and Sesshomaru you will discover lose like no other and all of you will have to do what I said if you want them to stay alive.'_Naraku thought he's plan seeming flawless to him.

* * *

**With Kagura**

_'I can't beleave Naraku what can he possibly want from three human females.'_She thought.She stop decended to drop off Kohaku.

Kohaku got off of the feathers"Kohaku you remember what you're suppose to do right?"Kohaku just nodded.Kagura left after that.

_'I really don't want to hurt Rin.What does he want with her?'_Kohaku ask himself walking to his goal.

After Kagura drop Kohaku off she headed to where the Inu group and there new friends should be at.

* * *

**The spirit detective/Inu group**

"It would seem that Naraku is intrested in you."Miroku said looking at the spirit detectives.

"It would seem so."Kurama said.A day has pass since there fight with Kagura,Kohaku and the demons.

"Why is this dude intrested in us?"Yusuke ask.

"It could be the fight with Kurama and Kohaku,he most likely saw it."Miroku answer.

"But how I mean I didn't sense anyone else."Kuwabara said.

"Naraku has other means into spying."Miroku said.

"So you mean he could be watching us now?"Yusuke ask. "Yes"Miroku answer.

Kurama heard what Miroku said.He than glance down at Botan and notice a sad looked in her eye.  
It worried him"Botan?"Botan turned to looked at Kurama."Are you alright?"He ask.

"Oh ya I'm fine don't need to worry about me."Botan said returning to her bubbly self.

Kurama didn't buy but decide not to press the issue any further.'Why dosen't she want to tell me,I can't stand seeing her like this.'He thought.He decided after the mission was over he will confront her about what bothering her so much.But till than he will leave the issue alone.

* * *

Finally update this chapter .Sorry it took so long I had to babysit and I didn't have time for any thing else.But I manage to finish this chapter.I hope you like this chapter.please review.Thank you. 


	15. Kidnapped

**Mission:Time travel**

"RIN SLOW DOWN!"Jaken yelled running after her._'Why is it that everytime Rin want food I haveto follow her.'_he thought completly annoyed.

Rin was a few yards away from Jaken.She stop to see anything that is good to eat."Rin."Rin turn her head to see who called her she smiled"Kohaku."

Kohaku smiled back"Hi Rin,how have you been?"he ask.

"Fine."She said cheerfully.

He smiled sadly he didn't want to hurt her but Naraku want her than he had an idea"Um Rin."

"Yeah"She said looking at him.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"He ask hoping she would say yes, not wanted to harmher in any way.

"Sure."She said.Kohaku smiled and led the way,Rin following behind but not before Jaken saw them._'I must inform Lord Sesshomaru.'_He ran off to where Sesshomaru was.

When he got there he saw Sesshomaru resting under a tree with his left leg outstrech and his right arm resting on top of his bent right leg and AhUn laying down looking at the now tired Jaken.

"What is it Jaken."Sesshomaru said,not looking at Jaken.

Jaken was scared for his life he didn't know what would happen to him after he told Sesshomaru that Rin is with Kohaku alone.He would be sure as dead.

"Where is Rin?"Sesshomaru ask now turning his head slightly towards Jaken.This is what Jaken was fearing telling Sesshomaru where Rin went.

"I'm sorry mi'lord she went with that boy Kohaku!"He couldn't take it anymore he just spill the beans by Sesshomaru intense glare.

_'What did he just say.'_Sesshomaru thought replaying the words that Jakenhad just said.His eyes stated to turn red and he growled deep in his throat.AhUn got up and took a few step back.This is when Jaken should fear for his life.Sesshomaru got up and walk in the direction Jaken came from.Jaken took AhUn reins and followed Sesshomaru staying far away from striking range just in case.

* * *

**In the forest at night**

"I'm close to their camp."Kagura walked in the dense forest not wanting Inuyasha or any of his friends spotting her in the air.

Once she reach the camp she saw them all asleep_'hm fools not even knowing whats going to happen.'_She walk towards Kagome who was sleeping next to Shippo.She took her feather out and grew it than she slightly place it on the ground.She put Kagome on it careful not to wake her up.She walk to where Botan slept,Botan had her head layed on Kurama's shoulder Kurama arm was around Botan waist.

_'Great how can I get her without this guy waking up.'_The last thing Kagura wanted was to fight him she remember the fight he had with Kohaku he was quiet strong and also she don't know much about him or his power so she wasn't going to take any chances with fighting him.

She slowly grab Kurama's arm and lift it off of Botan's waist.After that was done she pick up Botan and place her next to Kagome.  
Than she took off quickly leaving a note that was written on the ground that said what happen to the girls.

* * *

**Morning**

"AHHH.."Everybody woke up from the scream Shippo made.

"Whats wrong Shippo?"Sango ask.

"Where is Botan?"Kurama ask suddenly looking around to see if he spot her.

"Kagome is gone too."Inuyasha included.

"This is odd."Miroku said.They all looked at him and wonder what he was talking."Why is it that only Kagome and Botan disappear and non of us notice."

"This probably will answer that."Sango said looking at a certain spot on the ground.They all looked at the same spot everybody eyes widen minus Hiei.

"How dare he kidnap our friends and think he's going to get away with it."Yusuke said angry at the fact the girls got kidnap under their noses and didn't notice it.

_'Botan.'_Kurama eyes was in complete fury he was angry at himself for not protecting Botan and letting the kidnapper escape.

Hiei saw the change of emotion on his face from the perch on his tree.He smirk_'I didn't realize he held such strong feeling for the ferrygirl,hn I almost pity the person that kidnapped her.'_

"What are we waiting for,lets get the girls back and defeat Naraku."Inuyasha got up ready to leave.

"I couldn't agree more."Kurama said.His friends notice his different tone of voice.They know that he isn't sombody to mess with when he's this angry.The others didn'tnotice the change in Kurama.They pack everything up and left as soon as possable.They will go to Naraku and will get there friends back.

* * *

Sorry for this long update( longer than my others update) my internet was disconnected for a week and I was with my granfather for a week also.Hope you enjoy this chapter thanks again for reading and reviewing my story.See ya till next time. 


	16. Enter Naraku castle

**Mission:Time travel**

The long trip in finding Naraku's lair was uncomftable,for the whole week they travel nobody spoke mostly Kurama he was worry about Botan.He sore that if Naraku harm her in anyway he would personaly kill Naraku painfully.

Hiei sense Kurama bloodlust for the kidnapper_'I haven't seen Kurama this angry in a long time,the kidnapping of the ferrygirl must have affect Kurama more than I thought if he's screaming for blood like this.'_Even Hiei knows not to anger the fox like this,he knows that once he's in this state of mind its hard to get him out of it.

Hiei was angry at himself for not sensing the intruder._'They must of use something to escape without being notice.'_

"What I don't get is how they got to our camp without any of us knowing?"Yusuke ask it was hard to beleave,  
with Inuyasha and Kurama strong sense of smell and sight and Hiei strong sense of awarness,it would be difficult to any intruder at least the ones that don't know them.

"Knowing Naraku he must have use some type of item that can cover your energy,scent and movement"  
Miroku answer.

"Really?"Kuwabara said in surprise.

"Thats the only thing I can think of."Miroku replied

"Yeah Naraku tend to get the better of us."Sango added.

"So this guy is a tricky bastard,huh I can't wait to pound the living hell out of him."Yusuke said with a smirk pounding his right fist into his left palm.

"We all can't wait for that moment."Miroku agreed.

"Yeah and the quicker we get there the quicker we can get rid of Naraku once and for all."Inuyasha said everybody agreeing with a nod of their heads minus Hiei(because thats just him.) and Kurama who was listening to them but was bent on saving Botan.

Hiei notice Kurama eyes having a tint of amber mixed in with his emeral eyes._'Youko is slowly emerging'_he said with a smirk _'things are getting intresting.'

* * *

_

**With Kagura**

Kagura was flying back to Naraku with Botan and Kagome who was still sleeping.She looked at the braclet Naraku gave her to help her with the task she now finishing.

_Flashback_

_ "Kagura before you leave take this."Naraku handed her a silver braclet.__Kagura took it"What is it?"she ask_

_ Naraku smirk"This braclet was made by Kanna's mirror,it can cover your scent,aura and movement so the most aware demons won't notice you."_

_She put the braclet on and left with Kohaku._

_End flashback_

Kagura got to the lair where Naraku await the new arrival.Kagura landed and saw Naraku walking towards her "I see you brought the girls, good."He said looking at the two sleeping girls."place them in the dungeon where Rin is."

She look at Naraku after he spoke"So Kohaku manage to kidnapped Sesshomaru ward."

"Indeed now put them with Rin,we have to prepare for our guests arrival."Kagura nodded and did what she was told.

_'You're a fool Naraku,for underestimating Inuyasha new friends will be your downfall.'_Kagura said placing the girls on the ground in the dungeon.She looked around the dungeon and spotted Rin curl in a ball fear showing through her eyes when she saw Kagura.Kagura turn and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Inuyasha group**

"HEY!"Inuyasha said and slap his chest.He took his hand away from his chest and saw a flat Myoga on his hand."Myoga what are you doing here?"

Myoga turn back to normal"Master Inuyasha I was looking everywhere for you do you know how hard it-"

"Cut to the chase."Inuyasha cut him off.

Yusuke looked into Inuyasha hand"It's a bug?"He said in confusing.

"His name is Myoga he help us but run away from danger."Miroku said.

"Hey I do help you in alot of ways you-"

"Why are you here Myoga?"Inuyasha cut him off again.

"Well I got information on where Naraku is hiding."

This caught Kurama attention"Where is it."He demanded.

"Its north from here but its surrounded by a demonic shield so you won't see his castle until you break the shield.Now if you excuse me."He jump off Inuyasha hand and ran off.

"Hey were do he think he's going?"Kuwabara ask not quiet understanding the flee.

"He ran off again that coward."Inuyasha said.

"Hn pathetic."Hiei said not knowing why they keep a chicken like him.

"We should be off."Kurama said walking ahead of them.The rest follow suit.

* * *

It took them a few hours to where Myoga instructed them to go.Yusuke was alittle ahead of the others until he was hit by an invisible force. 

"Hey what the hell was that."Yusuke ask rubbing his now sore head.

The others caught up with him"Hm this must be Naraku shield."He smirk and unsheath his tessaiga.Tessaiga pulse than turn red.

"Wow how did that happen?"Kuwabara ask in wonder of the new looking tessaiga.Yusuke wanted to know as well Hiei was a bit surprise about tessaiga change and Kurama really didn't care at the moment.

"Thats red tessaiga it can break through shield like this one."Miroku explain.

"NOW,WIND SCAR!"Inuyasha yelled.The shield disappeared.

"Ready Kirara"Sango said.'meow' Kirara answer.

_'Botan I'm almost just wait alittle longer.'_Kurama said.

_'Hang in there Kagome.'_Inuyasha said.

_'Naraku this is the day I will release the curse you set upon me.'_Miroku said.

Hiei didn't thought much he was just following the other in Naraku castle.

* * *

Sesshomaru smelled Inuyasha scent and felt a shield disappearing than he smelled Naraku scent._'Hm so Inuyasha found Naraku castle'_  
He than followed there scent leading him to Naraku castle.(He left Jaken and AhUn in the forest because he felt that they would be in his way.) 

Everybody had one thing in mind and that was to kill Naraku.

* * *

so how did you like it ,next chapter will be the fight against Naraku everybody will have there part in the fight.Thanks for the review bye. 


	17. Sesshomaru appear

**Mission:Time travel**

Botan open her eyes and notice that she was in a dark place.The last thing she remember was sleeping with Kurama in the camp.She was confuse on how she got here and wanted to know what happen to the others.She looked around to see if she saw anything that'll help her.She than spotted Kagome laying on the floor.She crawled to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder she than shook her"Kagome wake up."

"Umm, five more minutes."Kagome said in her sleep.

Botan shook her again"Kagome wake up its urgent."

Kagome finally woke up and was confuse at where she was.She than spotted Botan sitting next to her."Botan what happen?Where are we?"She ask.

Botan shook her head"I don't know where we are?"

"Oh but how did we get here and where is here anyway?"Kagome ask.

"I don't know anymore than you do."Botan said.

"Kagome,Botan?"A shy scare voice ask.

Both turn to the direction of the voice."Oh my god Rin what happen?"Kagome ask.Both was surprise to see Rin there.

Rin looked at them"Naraku Kidnapped me."She said.

Both the other girls looked at each other"If Naraku kidnapped you..."Kagome started.

"Than he also got us."Botan finish off.

"Well it won't help if we sit here moping."Botan said.

"So what do we do?"Kagome ask.

"We still have hope the boys can handle Naraku and so will your friends."Botan said with confidence.

"Yea you're right."Kagome said in hope.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me."Rin said with a smile looking at Kagome and Botan.

"Yea he will."Kagome told her_'She have so much confidence in him I know he will come for Rin'_

* * *

The gang made it to Naraku castle.Yusuke was about to walked in when Kurama stop him."Yo what is it Kurama?"  
He ask. 

"Look."Kurama said.

Yusuke looked at the castle and saw hord of demons coming out of the castle."Naraku knows we're here."Miroku said.

"It would seem so."Kurama responded.

"Well a bunch of weak demons won't stop me from saving Kagome."Inuyasha said drawing his Tessaiga.  
The others also went to a fighting stance.

Kurama summon his rose whip a slash the demons coming towards._'Hang on Botan I'm almost there.'_He said while attacking the demons.

Yusuke pointed his index finger at the demons coming towards him."SPIRIT GUN!"He yelled.A blast of spirit energy came out of his index finger and destroy all the demons.

"KIRARA HERE WE GO!"Sango yelled at her companion.Kirara grew into her bigger self.Sango hopped on Kirara flew off Sango threw her boomarang at the demons destroying every demon it hit.

Miroku use his staff slicing the demons that went to him."Miroku behind you!"Shippo said from his shoulder.Miroku looked behind him and saw lot of demons heading towards him.

Kuwabara saw demons heading towards Miroku."SPIRIT SWORD!"He yelled.He ran to Miroku slicing every demon he came across.He manage to get to Miroku and slice the demons coming towards him."Thanks."Miroku said after the demons were destroy."No problem.We better catch up with the others."Kuwabara said.Miroku noded in agreement and they ran towards the castle where the others were heading.

Hiei use his Katana slicing every demon he ran into.He saw Kurama and ran to him"Fox."He said when he caught up with Kurama.Kurama looked at Hiei"Hiei."He said.

"We should head to the castle the others are going there."Hiei explain.Kurama nodded and He and Hiei ran towards the castle.

"WIND SCAR!"Inuyasha yelled swinging his tessaiga at the demons destroying them with one swing.He spotted Yusuke and ran towards him"Hey Yusuke."

Yusuke turn towards Inuyasha"Yea."

"We should head to the castle,I saw the others heading there."Inuyasha said.Yusuke nodded and ran towards the castle.

"Inuyasha!"Inuyasha looked up and saw Sango and Kirara above him.

"Sango!"Inuyuasha replied.Kirara descended to Inuyasha level.

"Inuyasha the others are heading towards the castle."

"I know thats where we're going."He replied.

The trio plus Kirara made it to the entrance of the castle and saw their friends fighting more Demons.  
"Man when will these guys quit."Yusuke said.They ran to their friends aid.

"Yusuke."He heard Kurama.

"Hey Kurama what is it."Yusuke said.

"We can't keep this up we have toget inside now."Kurama answer.

"I know but these guys won't quit."Yusuke responded.

"We got to do something."Miroku said.

A blast came out of know where and destroyed the remaning demons.

"What the hell was that."Yusuke said.Him and everybody else looked in the direction of the blast and was surprise at what they saw.

Sesshomaru was walking towards the entrance where the others were still."Sesshomaru.What are you doing here."  
He looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha was going to replied when Miroku stop"Sesshomaru will be helpful in destroying Naraku."

"What!We don't need his help we can save the girls and kill Naraku on our own." Inuyasha said furious that his brother was here.

Sesshomaru ignore them and walked inside the castle."We should be heading to the castle as well."Kurama said everybody nodded and went inside.

* * *

Well here's my chapter The next one will be them fighting Naraku.Thanks for the reviews.Bye. 


	18. Showdown

**Mission:Time travel**

_Kurama__telepathy_ _**Hiei telepathy **Everyone thought_

They travel through the endless hall of Naraku castle,Sesshomaru was a bit ahead ignoring Inuyasha and his friends that was behind him.

**_'Fox.'_**Hiei side glance at Kurama.

_'Yes Hiei.'_Kurama turn his head slightly to look at Hiei.

**_'I'm impress that you manage to control your anger.'_**Hiei said with a smirk.

_'It wouldn't help if I was in a complete rage,don't get me wrong Hiei I'm still mad at Naraku for kidnapping Botan.He will pay for that.'_Kurama finish his eyes turn amber for a brief second before it turn back to emerald.

Hiei smirk than look ahead of him.Kurama took that as a sign that their conversation was over he also looked forward.

Inuyasha was still aggravated,he couldn't stand his brother much and now he's here also looking for Naraku and his 'friends' said he's going to be helpful.He didn't care what the others think, he could take on Naraku without his brother help.

Miroku notice Inuyasha angry face'He must still be angry about Sesshomaru being here.'"Inuyasha its not that bad"  
He try to reason with the angry dog demon.

"What do you mean 'not that bad' its Sesshomaru which mean it is bad we don't need his help."Inuyasha snap back.

"Why do Inuyasha hate Sesshomaru aren't they brothers?"Yusuke whisper to Sango so Inuyasha won't hear.

"Yes they're brothers but they had a bad past together you can say."Sango said.

Yusuke stop asking question and everything was quiet after that.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naraku looked at Kanna's mirror and saw his enemies coming closer."Kagura."He called out.

"Yes Naraku."Kagura said coming through the door.

"Get the girls ready their savior has come."Naraku said with a smirk.

_'What is he planning.'_Kagura thought with a frown."Yes Naraku."She then said.

Kagura left for the dungeon.She open the door and went in."Kagura what do you want."Kagome said holding Rin tightly,Botan next to her glaring at Kagura.

"It would seem that your friend have come for you."Kagura said.

This brought happiness to the three girls."Naraku want me to take you to him."Kagura finish.

"What does he want with us?"Kagome ask in fear_'what could possably want us whatever it is it can't be good.'_

Botan notice how scare her friend was_'This Naraku must be something bad if Kagome is shaken up.'_

"Come."Kagura said before leaving the dungeon"And don't you even think about running away it would make your situation worst."She added.

Kagome grab Rin hand and followed Kagura Botan was right beside Kagome."Hey Kagome."Botan whisper.

"What is it."Kagome replied in the same tone as Botan.

"Can't we escape without Kagura noticing."

"No its to risky and Naraku will know for sure."Kagome said.

After that small conversation they made it to Naraku room."This is where I leave you."Kagura said opening the door for them.  
They enter the room the door close right behind them.

"Welcome."A cold voice said.

They look in the direction of the cold voice and saw Naraku in the middle of the room.

"Naraku."Kagome said in anger.Rin fear started to show and she hid behind Kagome.

"Nice to see you again Kagome and Rin."Naraku eyes looked at the two girls than settle to Botan.  
"You must be the new girl."Naraku said getting up from his kneeling position.

He was walking closer to Botan.Botan took a step back trying to hide her growing fear of him.Once he was face to face with her he touch her cheek.Botan flinch not wanting to feel his touch."I can sense that you are not human nor demon.So what are you."He said with a smirk.  
"Its none of your business."Botan said with some boldness.She move her face to get Naraku hand off her.He chuckle at her attempt to act brave.

"Well I'm curious to see how touch your friends are."Naraku said."Kagura will lead them here."After that a cell appear surrounding the three girls."Why don't you stay for a while."Naraku smirk and sat down waiting for his guest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshomaru stop, everyone saw him stop and started to slow down.

"Hey bastard why did you stop."Inuyasha ask rudely.He still hated Sesshomaru but he decided to tolerate him until he save Kagome.He saw Sesshomaru glare infront of him he looked ahead and saw what his brother was glaring at."Kagura what do want and where is Naraku and the girls."He commanded suddenly.

"My, don't you have alot of question Inuyasha."Kagura said.

"We're not here to play games Kagura."Miroku said.

"Naraku want me to take you to him and as for the girls they are with him."

"What, he better not hurt them."Inuyasha said growling.

_'That vermin better not have touch Rin.'_Sesshomaru said.

_'I will make you feel pain Naraku from taking Botan away from me.'_Kurama thought balling his fist tightly.

"Follow me."Kagura said turning and walking towards Naraku room.

They started to follow her slowly.Sesshomaru wanted to rip Kagura here and now but thought against it,it wouldn't do him any good.So he follow keeping a close eye on her for any suspicious movement.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoy it.Next chapter will sure be fighting and a surprise will also be in the next chapter.


	19. Youko emerge

**Mission:Time travel**

The gang plus Sesshomaru was at the front door."This is where I leave you."

"Hey you mean you're just going to leave."Yusuke said looking at Kagura.

Kagura nodded"I do not wish to fight you but Naraku does."And with that she left.

Everyone look at the door trying to think if it was a trap or not.Sesshomaru did not hesitate to open the door.  
As soon as the door open everyone looked inside the room and saw the candles lid the room.  
"I was expecting you."

They saw Naraku at the center of the room."Naraku were are they."was the first thing Yusuke said.

"I see that you are talking about the girls."Naraku smirk at seeing Yusuke furious.

"Yea where are they."This time Inuyasha spoke.

"They are right here."Naraku pointed at the corner of the room.They saw the girls unconscious in a cage.

"What did you do to them."Yusuke commanded.

"Not much I just had Kanna put them asleep."Naraku said with a smirk.

"Bastard."Inuyasha said drawing his tessaiga.

Everyone else went to a fighting stance except Sesshomaru he was still glaring at Naraku_'He will pay for making Rin suffer.'_

_'I will kill him for putting Botan through this pain.'_Kurama promise.

_**'We will kill him.'**_Youko said.Kurama nodded at his demon side in agreement.

"Stand down I will take him."Sesshomaru said still glaring at Naraku.Sesshomaru started to walk when he heard Inuyasha complaint.

"Hey why should you kick Naraku ass.We didn't come here just to see only you fight him."

"You'll just get in the way."Sesshomaru said still looking forward.

"No I'll take him."Everyone looked at Kurama.

"Kurama?"Yusuke question not sure if its Kurama anymore.

"I got to repay him after all."Kurama smirk._**'you'll pay with your life.'**_Youko said.

Yusuke notice Kurama eyes were amber and not their emerald color.Also his different tone._'That not Kurama its..._'

_'...Youko.'_Hiei smirk finishing off what Yusuke thought.

_'Kurama voice change it seem more merciless and cold.'_All the Inu gang thought in unsion.

Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at Kurama_'he seem different.'_

_'Thats Youko, Naraku is in for a world of pain.'_Kuwabara thought happily.

Naraku smirk"you should be more worry about the girls."

The group plus Sesshomaru saw Kanna absorbing the girls soul in her mirrior.

"What...Whats happening?"Yusuke ask.

"Kanna is taking away their soul."Miroku said in fright for the girls.

Sesshomaru sprinted towards Rin once he reach her he drew out tokijin and swing it at Kanna.The blast crack her mirror,  
the souls slowly went back to the girls.Kanna disappear after that.

"All right now its my turn."Yusuke said now pointing his finger at Naraku"SPIRIT GUN!"He shouted a blast coming out his finger and went towards Naraku.Once the blast got to Naraku it was block."What."Yusuke said in surprise.

A barrier was form around Naraku."Wow what is that."Kuwabara said in surprise.

"Its Naraku barrier its almost impossable to break through it."Miroku explain.

"Well if my spirit gun didn't work than Kuwabara spirit sword will not work either."Yusuke said.

"Hey I haven't even try out my spirit sword yet to know that."Kuwabara argue.

"Moron."Hiei said.

"What did you say shimp."Kuwabara argue at Hiei.

"If Yusuke Spirit gun didn't work than your spirit sword will not work."Hiei explain in a bore tone.

"He's right Kuwabara don't waist your energy."Everyone turn at Kurama."I'll fight him."

"No you don't I'm going to fight him."Inuyasha butt in.

"No Inuyasha I will."Sesshomaru said walking towards Naraku slowly.

"Hey why should I let you fight him Sesshomaru, he's mine."Inuyasha said fuming.

While Inuyasha was arguing with Sesshomaru Kurama look at the unconcious Botan his eyes soften._'I promise Botan that I won't let you suffer anymore after this.'_

Kurama turn to Naraku his emerald eyes turn amber again.Than white light engulf him.Inuyasha stop arguing with Sesshomaru and look at it in awe so did his friends.Sesshomaru look at it in surprise but didn't show it._'His energy change.'_

Naraku was dead shock_'How did he get this power.'_

Kurama friends was the happiess of them all they knew what was happening.The white light slowly dissappear and when they saw the figure they didn't know what to make of it.He had fox ears on top his head,he was tall and had silver hair.  
His clothing was pure white.

"What...What happen to Kurama?"Inuyasha broke the awkward silence.

"You're looking at him."Hiei answer with a smirk.

"What thats Kurama."Miroku said in surprise.Hiei just nodded.

Youko smrk"Shuichi needed my help to get his woman back so here I'm am."

"What do you mean aren't you the same person."Shippo said in confusion the Inu gang also wanted to know.

Youko look at the young fox demon on Miroku shoulder."No,you can call it a split personality if you want."

"So if you are not Kurama than who are?"Inuyasha question.

"Youko Kurama."Youko decided it was enough talk and look at Naraku who was still shock.

"Naraku its time to fight."Youko said.

"Hey I'm going to fight him."Inuyasha argue.

"No you're not puppy."

_'What did he just call me.'_Inuyasha than yelled at Youko"HEY I'M NOT A PUPPY."He was about to give Youko a piece of his mind but Sango and Miroku hold him down.

"Inuyasha its not the time to fight over trival things."Miroku explain.

Inuyasha stop struggling."Yea I guess you're right."

"What happen to the calm Kurama we knew."Shippo said.

Hiei glance at Shippo"Youko is a lot of things but calm isn't one of them."

"Wait he said he had a split personality."Miroku said trying to understand.

Hiei nodded"And this personality is the oppisite of the one you knew"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Youko charge towards Naraku.He manage to dodge the charge attack._'He's fast.'_Naraku was to into dodging Youko attack he didn't notice Sesshomaru running towards him striking him with tokijin.Naraku saw this and dodge.  
Tokijin got him on his arm._'Damn,wasn't fast enough.'_Naraku curse.

"I made it clear to not to interfear."Youko said.

"I don't take others from no one."Sesshomaru said glancing at Youko.

Youko smirk"fine but I will attack you if you're in my way."

"Same goes for you."Sesshomaru charge at Naraku again.

"This is one awsome fight."Yusuke exclaim.Kuwabara agree with him.

Youko than his Makai plants.The plants went towards Naraku.Naraku stood his ground trying to be ready for both Youko and Sesshomaru attacks.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yea I manage to put Youko in this chapter hop you like it.Till next time bye.


	20. Naraku end

**Mission:Time travel**

Naraku was preparing himself for Youko and Sesshomaru attacks.He than heard a noise underneath him.Plants pop up from the floor and grab a whole of Naraku legs._'What.'_Naraku was surprise about the attack.

The others saw a chance to make the finishing blow.

_'Now.'_ everyone said in unsion.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"A black flame that resemble a dragon emerge from Hiei right arm and went towards Naraku.

"WIND SCAR!"Inuyasha yelled a blast came out of the tessaiga.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!"A sword appear in Kuwabara hands he extend it to the point where it could reach Naraku.

"DRAGON STRIKE!"A large white blast came from tokijin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Same time Sango and Miroku thought it was best to help out the girls so while everyone attack Naraku they went to get the girls."How are they?"Sango ask worridly.

"They will be fine don't worry."Miroku assure her.

"I hope so."Shippo said.

"Kirara."Sango said to her companion."Can you help us out."

'Meow.'Kirara grew into her bigger self.Sango got on Kirara and Miroku hand Sango Rin.Sango place Rin infront of her to hold on to her.

"Shippo I'll need you to transform so we can get out of here."Miroku look at Shippo who was on his shoulder.

"Okay,Transform."Shippo transform into a big pink bubble."Hope on."Shippo told Miroku.Miroku nodded and pick up both Kagome and Botan and got on Shippo.Shippo than floated out of the window.

"Kirara follow them."Sango said.

'Grrr.'Kirara responded and flew off as well.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All of there attack went to Naraku at the same time.Once it made contact with him a big blast erupted.The whole castle was shaking the ceiling was giving way."This place is going down we got to get out of here."They all nodded and jump out of the window.

While decending down Yusuke notice something."Hey where's Sesshomaru?"

"He left that bastard never stay to long around us any ways."Inuyasha said.

They made it to the ground on their feet(well in Kuwabara case head.)The castle completely collapse.

"Ow."Kuwabara got up rubbing his head.

_'Idiot.'_Hiei thought while shaking his head.

"Well it seem that it is over."Every one to the familar voice.

"Kurama you're back."Yusuke said happily.Kurama smile and nodded.

"Hey what happen to that fox?"Inuyasha ask.

"He didn't need to be out anymore so he's in me."Kurama answer.

A sparkle caught Inuyasha eye.He than walk up to it."Hey whats up Inuyasha."Kuwabara said noticing Inuyasha leaving the group.

"Hey where is he going?"Yusuke ask.Kuwabara shrugged also not sure.The four detective decided follow him.  
Once they reach Inuyasha they saw him pick something up.

"What is it?"Yusuke ask.

"Its the Shikon Jewel."Inuyasha opening his hand to show them.

Yusuke notice it wasn't whole"Hey why is there a piece missing."

"Kagome has the rest of the piece."Inuyasha answer.

"We better get to the others and help the girls."Kurama suggested.

The others agree and went to find there friends.They didn't have to look long.

"You guys made it."Shippo shouted running towards them.

"Of course we did."Inuyasha said.

Kurama looked around the clearing and saw no one else."Hey Shippo where is Botan?"

Shippo looked up at Kurama"Miroku and Sango took her and Kagome back to Kaedae village they tld me to wait here for you so I can take you."

Yusuke than notice something"Hey what about that girl Rin?"

The others also notice that Rin wasn't mention.The also waited for an answer minus Hiei."Sesshomaru came and took Rin told him that she will take care of her until she recover to go back to him.He ignore her and left with Rin in his arm."

"Just like Sesshomaru to do that, that bastard."Inuyasha said.

"Well we should leave."Yusuke said turning towards Shippo lead the way.

"It will be alot more easier for me to fly you there."Shippo said.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him in a odd way before breaking down and laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha...You're funny."Yusuke said trying so hard not to laugh but it was so funny to him.

"Yea...Ha Ha Ha...You're so small how can you carry us."Kuwabara said still laughing like Yusuke.

"Will you two cut it out you're waisting time here."Inuyasha snap at them.

"When they looked up they saw Inuyasha,Hiei,and Kurama glaring at them not very amuse.After seeing their glares Yusuke and Kuwabara stop laughing and straighten up a bit.

"We're ready Shippo."Inuyasha said looking at Shippo.

Shippo nodded"Transform."He was now a pink bubble.

Yusuke look at him"Hey why did you transform into that thing..."

"Not now Yusuke get on."Kurama cut in.He was eager to see Botan,to know that she's alright but Yusuke is slowing down the process.

"Fine."Yusuke not trying to get the fox mad he knew he will get it if he did.He got on Shippo.Once everyone was on.Shippo took off heading towards Kaedae village.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes done, this was a quick update but I had nothing else to do so I thought 'Why not write another chapter.'So here it is.I have one chapter left.Than i'm doing a Sequel.I'm thinking about calling it 'Forbidden love' but not sure. I'm open to any suggesting of a different title, here is a hint its going to be more KB moments than this story. I'll talk more about this Sequel in the next chapter oh and its still a INU/YYH crossover.Thanks for all of the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	21. Mission complete

**Mission:Time travel**

It didn't take them long to reach Kaede village.Shippo decended"O.K. you can get off now."Shippo said he was very tire from the weight he had to carry.

Once the spirit detective and Inuyasha got off Shippo transform back to his little fox form."This way."Shippo said leading the way.While passing through they were getting strange looks from the villagers.

This was bothering Yusuke"Why won't these people stop staring."

Kurama smirk at Yusuke irritaion towards the villagers."Well you can't blame them Yusuke they never saw us and our way of dressing is weird to them."

"Yea I know but all this staring is bugging me to no end."Yusuke exclaime.

"Yea I Know what you mean."Kuwabara agree.

"Nobody whould want to look at you."Hiei said.

"What was that shimp."Kuwabara agree.

"Are you deaf."Hiei said in the same tone of voice.

Kuwabara was about to say something but Shippo interupt"We're here."He exclaime running in the hut.Inuyasha was the first to go in,the others follow after him.

Once they got in they saw Kagome and Botan talking to Sango and Miroku.The two girls notice them after a good five seconds.  
Botan got up and ran to Kurama and hug him he return the embrace.

They let go after two minutes."Are you all right."Kurama ask.

Botan nodded"I'm fine Kurama you worry to much."

Kurama chuckle"I can't help it."

Yusuke did a cough.Kurama and Botan look at Yusuke.When they turn their heads and sawYusuke and everybody else staring at them.This made them both blush in embarrassment.

"Kagome here."Kagome look at what Inuyasha was holding the Shikon Jewel.She nodded and took it

"Well its already night so we should sleep."Sango suggested.

"Hey what about us going home."Yusuke complain.

"We'll go home tomorrow."Botan said irritated at Yusuke whining.

After that they all fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**in the forest**

A girl that was dress in white was walking through the forest."Why are you here Kanna?"Kagura ask the pale girl.

"Naraku is dead Inuyasha and his friends kill him."Kanna said.

"So they did,now I have my freedom."Kagura said."Come Kanna its nothing waiting for us in that destroy castle"  
She walk through the dark forest Kanna following.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sesshomaru**

Rin woke up noticing AhUn and Jaken.Both was sleeping.

"Rin."Rin turn her head and smile.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are you not tired."

"I slept to long."

"I see."

Rin look up to him"can I sit with you."

Sesshomaru look at her and saw joy in her eyes."Do what you want."

Rin took it as a yes,she got up and walk next to him and sat down.Rin eyelids was growing heavy and she feel asleep on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stiffen at the contact than slowly started to relax.He turn his head and saw Rin sleeping._'I will always protect you Rin'  
_Sesshomaru vow.He than shut his eyes and went into a light sleep.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came for the spirit detective and it was their time to leave."Yes finally we're going home."Yusuke said happily.

"Are you that eager to go home."Botan ask.

"Yes because I can finally eat junk food and watch T.V."

"You're so lazy its amazing how you get your missions done."Botan exclaime.

"Hey Kirara whats wrong."Sango said stoping the argument from Botan and Yusuke.Kirara got off Sango lap and ran out the hut.  
"Kirara!"Sango shouted.

"Whats got into her."Inuyasha said looking at where Kirara ran off to.

"I don't know but we should follow her."Miroku suggested.They all nodded and ran out of the hut to look for Kirara.

Sango stood shock at what she saw.Everybody else look at Sango."Hey Sango why did you stop?"ask Miroku.He and the others look at the direction Sango was looking at and also shock.Standing a few feet away was Kohaku holding Kirara who jump on him when she sense him.

"K-Kohaku."Sango stutter.She just couldn't beleave it.

Kohaku look at her with sad eyes"Hi sister."

This shock Sango and everyone else minus Hiei of course._'He remember me.'_Sango thought happily.

Sango slowly walk to him Kirara already jump off.She bent down and hug him tears of joy flowing from her eyes.The others was happy for her she had been reunited with her brother.

Sango finally let go and stand up.Kohaku look at the others"I'm sorry for hurting you."He said bowing down to them.

"Its alright it wasn't your fault."Kagome told Kohaku with a smile.

"Well lets go home now."Yusuke said.

"Inuyasha I'll be going with them."Kagome said.

"Whatever but if you take to long I'll come and get you."Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded.The spirit detective and Kagome walk through Inuyasha forest until they saw the bone eater well.  
"Botan,Hiei you both still have the fragment right?"Kagome ask.

They both nodded.They all than jump in the well.A glowing light appear before it disappear."Come this way."Kagome said climbing the latter.The others folow suit.Once they all got out of the well Kagome said "Well this is my stop."

They all walk out of the well."Kagome."Botan said.Kagome look at her."Here."Botan gave Kagome the fragment.  
Hiei also gave her the fragment-well actually toss it to her.

"Thanks."she said.Placing the two shard in side the almost complete Shikon Jewel.(If you're lost two shard from Kouga which they haven't seen and Kohaku which Kagome won't have the heart to take remember the fragment is Kohaku life once out of him he die.)"Well hope to see you again."Kagome said waving at them when they left the shrine.

"Man its good to be back."Yusuke said.

"I agree"Kuwabara said.

"I'm leaving."Hiei said before disappearing.

"Where he's going."Yusuke ask.

"Probably back to Makai."Kurama answer intertwining his hands together with Botan.She look up at him and smile he smile back at her._'I don't care what Koenma says I'll always be at Kurama side no matter what.'_She thought.All of them walking to Genkai's temple.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like it.The Sequal to this is base more on Kurama and Botan like I mention In the last its more on what they have to do to stay together their freinds will help them and Koenma will make a decission on to let their to go on.Well hope you'll look forward to this Sequel if you think of a title for this story other than Forbidden love which I'm actually going to change I don't like the title any more and other stories has that titles please give me any idea of a new title.Review thanks.


End file.
